comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhao Heng Lopez (Earth-5875)
Sergeant Zhao Heng Lopez (service number: 11283-99001-ZL), commonly known as Mama Lopez, was a member of the UNSC Marine Corps stationed aboard the [[UNSC Red Horse (Earth-5875)|UNSC Red Horse]] in October 2552 alongside her large contingent. She was a veteran of the First Contact War. Biography [[Operation RED CLOUD (Earth-5875)|Skirmish on the Mona Lisa]] After the [[UNSC Red Horse (Earth-5875)|UNSC Red Horse]] discovered a shuttle orbiting the debris of Installation 04 in the Soell system, Lopez was ordered by Commander Tobias Foucault to conduct a reconnaissance mission to the prison ship Mona Lisa. Lopez led her squad to the freighter, where they were ambushed by four unarmed and unarmored sangheili, allowing the Marines to quickly kill them. After finding Paola "Rabbit" Gomez dead, Lopez was ordered by Commander Foucault to initiate the Cole Protocol and purge the navigational databases of the Mona Lisa. Lopez then divided her Marines in two teams, one led by her, consisting of Private James MacCraw, Technical Officer Raj Singh, and Kwaku Mahmoud, and another by Corpsman Ngoc Benti. in the ''Mona Lisa's'' bridge.]] While they scouted the medical bay, the Marines found the Office of Naval Intelligence agent John Smith, who had locked himself inside the ship's panic room. When they interrogated Smith about the xenomorphs onboard the ship, Smith broke free, taking a concealed knife and killing Mahmoud with it. MacCraw and Lopez eventually became the only survivors of their team, but they were able to reach the bridge of the Mona Lisa, where they contacted the Red Horse. There, the two discovered that Smith stole their D77-TC Pelican and returned to the prowler, and that a Shiva-class nuclear missile would be sent to the Mona Lisa. Commander Tobias Foucault informed them there were two escape shuttles left in the lower deck of the ship, but that they could only carry one occupant. preparing to fight for the last shuttle.]] While Lopez and MacCraw defended the position of the shuttles, Corpsman Ngoc Benti arrived alongside Clarence, the prisoner Patrick Rimmer and a sangheili survivor, which they nicknamed Henry. Clarence, in fact an Auton synthetic sleeper agent of the Office of Naval Intelligence, was working under strict orders to not allow any of the Marines to leave the ship, killing Rimmer. Henry, grifed by Rimmer's death, attempted to kill Clarence, but Benti, who had been gravely wounded by a xenomorph, killed herself by pushing both herself and Clarence over an incoming xenomorph horde. While MacCraw escaped in one of the shuttles, Henry and Lopez were left to fight for it, but none were able to escape the ship's destruction. Personality Lopez deeply cared for the lives of her Marines, referring to them as her "kids" deeply for her Marines, referring to the members of her squad as her "kids". She felt responsible for all of them and took the death of her men and women as personal failures of her own. She did not tolerate being held information, but needed to get used to it duo to the nature of the military. Lopez was a devout Catholic, referring to her Marines as "rosary beads". Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Red Horse crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Military Personnel Category:Armor Users Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Weapons Experts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227